Used
by XxXMad.HatterXxX
Summary: Tegan is worried that Sara is using her. Story now, Tegan/Sara, yes it is quincest, don't like don't read, etc. Based on the band Tegan and Sara
1. Chapter 1

Hurried strides. A hand creeping up her shirt. A hushed whisper, "We can't do this here."

Her twin replies like the smart mouth she is. "Well then hurry up and open the damn door, Tegan." Her hand is still up Tegan's shirt and her mouth is ghosting over Tegan's neck, and hey, just f.y.i., that's more than a little distracting. Finally, on the fifth try, the older twin's shaking fingers finally managed to stick the card in the slot and hold it in place until the light turns green and the lock clicks.

As soon as they're inside the room, Tegan finds herself being slammed against a wall, her mind faintly registering the sound of Sara kicking the door shut as her twin's lips descend onto hers. It's a mess of biting teeth and clashing tongues, and Tegan thinks that this isn't a kiss, more like a fucking battle, and damn if she isn't losing. She finally gives in, slumping back against the ugly wallpaper and letting Sara do whatever the hell she wants.

It's a few more minutes before they finally break apart for some much needed air, panting, faces flushed, glaring daggers at each other. And that's when Tegan hears someone pounding on the door, and Rob yelling that Emi is down in the lobby waiting for Sara and what the hell is taking them so long.

And as she watches her sibling give her quick peck on the lips and leave the room without so much as a backward glance, Tegan can't help but feel vaguely used.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An anonymous reviewer suggested that I turn this drabble into a story. It sounded like a fun thing to do, and plus with this story I can be (almost) as angsty as I want. xD Please review and tell me what you think.

**Used**

**Chapter One**

For those ignorant people who didn't know, Tegan wanted to let them in on a little secret: eating dinner with the twin sister you were making out with about an hour earlier along with said sister's steady girlfriend was _really fucking awkward_.

"Hey, Tegan, you alright?" asked Emy lightly, twirling pasta around her fork. "You've barely touched your dinner; were you not in the mood for Italian?"

_'No Emy, Italian food is great. However, my appetite is a little put off by the fact that I'm sitting here with you and your girlfriend, who I was about to get down and dirty with in our hotel room until we found out you were down in the lobby waiting for her. Other than that, why, I'm just peachy.'_

"I ate a big lunch," was what Tegan finally settled on saying in the end. Because really, talking about how you and your twin sister were a hair away from doing the horizontal tango less than an hour ago was not exactly an appropriate topic for the dinner table, especially when it was your sister's girlfriend of almost a year that was trying to make conversation.

"Hey, me too, but you don't see me skimping on dinner," remarked Sara, thankfully drawing the conversation away from Tegan. Even though she was staring down at her plate, the older twin could feel her sister's eyes boring into her, and could almost hear said sister's voice in her head telling her to 'get a grip and fucking relax, Tegan'.

"That's cause you're a pig, sweetie," replied Emy teasingly, ruffling Sara's mullet in a playful manner.

Fuck.

Tegan almost fell to her knees and praised Jesus when their waiter came over with the check.

---

Okay, if having dinner with lovebirds when you were fucking one of them was awkward, being on a bus with them for hours at a time was even worse. In fact, it was torturous.

"I swear to god Rob, if I hear Sara laugh one more time at one of Emy's corny jokes, I'm going to hang myself," growled Tegan, nursing a beer at a rest stop in Middle of Nowhere, America.

"Hey, it may not be the most enjoyable thing, but at least your sister is happy, right?" commented Ted as he walked up to them. Both of the guys figured Tegan was just bitter about being single; they didn't know she and her sister were sneaking around behind Emy's back.

Tegan's reply was cut off by Emy yelling from across the parking lot, "Hey guys, Nunya says you've got three more minutes!"

The worst part was that Emy was fucking _nice_. Everyone liked Emy, and Emy liked pretty much everyone. Maybe if her sister had been dating some bitch that was a raging ball of PMS or something, Tegan wouldn't have felt bad. But, either fortunately or unfortunately (Tegan couldn't figure out which) Emy was a good person.

_'You can do it Tegan'_ she said to herself as she plodded back to the bus. _'Just two more weeks…'_

"Babe, you've got a bug in your hair."

"Ew, shit, gross, get it out!!!"

"Okay, okay, it's gone."

"My hero!"

Alright, scratch that. This was going to be hell.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll do my best to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up; I had a bunch of school work to do. ^_^;**

Sara always moped after Emy left. She always waited until after, because she figured it wouldn't do anyone any good if she started crying at security. Tegan knew this because she knew her sister. She was the one who saw the sadness in Sara's eyes while the younger twin smiled up at Emy, and she was the one who handed her sister a tissue and hugged her while she cried as soon as Emy was out of sight.

It was times like this when Tegan felt her worst and her best: her best because she knew that Sara really did love Emy and her worst because her fears were confirmed yet again, Sara would never feel the same way about her that the younger twin did Emy. Not to mention that, hey, anyone would feel a little guilty if they were fooling around with a nice person like Emy's girlfriend.

Still, guilt didn't stop Tegan a few nights later when she lay awake in her single hotel room until one in the morning, when she was sure everyone would be asleep.

Guilt didn't stop her from slipping quietly out of her room and padding down the hallway in her sock feet.

Guilt didn't stop her from rapping lightly on Sara's door, knowing her sister would still be awake.

Guilt didn't stop her from embracing the younger twin as soon she opened the door, her eyes red.

Guilt didn't stop her from kissing Sara back as the door closed behind her.

Guilt didn't stop her from assisting Sara in removing their clothing, the muted glow from the television giving their skin a sickly pale cast.

Guilt didn't stop her from slipping under the sheets with her own sister.

It was only after, when Sara was asleep, that the guilt started. It was then that Tegan remembered the way that Emy and Sara smiled at each other, and how bad she felt earlier, and cursing herself for not caring because of how she feels about Sara.

"I love you," she whispers to the darkness, before turning over and trying to fall asleep as quickly as she can, so she can pretend that maybe Sara said it back.

**A/N: frickin short chapters… I promise, the next one really will be longer. Also, in that one we find out just how this whole affair began. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**-6 months ago-**

"What do you mean you're not going to be here!?" was the first thing Tegan heard when she walked onto the tour bus. It was Sara, screeching into her phone like a woman possessed, hair mussed and face flushed.

_"Babe, I'm sorry, but this thing's come up with work…"_

"There's always something with work!" yelled Sara, tears forming in her eyes. She and Emy were about four months into their relationship, and it seemed to Tegan that the 'honeymoon phase' was over, i.e., Sara and Emy argued almost every time they talked. Granted, this was pretty serious, because Sara's birthday was in a week and she and Emy had been making plans for a month and now Emy wouldn't be able to come.

Still, Tegan could see things from Emy's point of view. Emy worked hard to be successful because she wanted to be good enough for Sara, who was, for those who didn't know, part of a pretty successful band. It made sense; Emy wanted to feel that the relationship was equal.

Still, that didn't stop Tegan from mentally screaming at Emy for being a bitch in her head. But that could've just been a sister thing.

The older twin was jolted from her reverie by the sound of Sara's phone snapping shut. "Hey," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, "it'll be okay."

"I know I'm being selfish," mumbled Sara against Tegan's collarbone. "It's just… it's my fucking birthday, you know?"

"I know," Tegan reassured her, rubbing circles on her sister's back soothingly. The elder feels secretly thrilled by this close proximity, and she's feels like a sicko because of it. She's long since given up denying how she feels about her sister, but she knows she won't ever act on it, tells herself it won't stop her from being a good sister.

Looking back, Tegan doesn't really know how they started kissing. In her memory, it's like one second she was patting Sara on the back, and the next, her mouth was on her younger sister's, tongue sweeping against that pouty lower lip while Sara's tears dripped onto her nose.

She remembers Emy showing up after all, and Sara smiling so widely it looked like her face was going to split in half. She remembers her twin not mentioning anything about the incident.

She remembers a week later, when Emy has been gone a few days, Sara coming into her hotel room in the middle of the night and kissing her again, murmuring a soft 'please' against her lips.

And really, Tegan has always been powerless to resist Sara.

**-Present Day-**

"I don't see why it's a problem, Tegan," states Sara, looking impatient, "We agreed it would be like this. We decided there wouldn't be anything behind it."

Somewhere in the back of Tegan's mind, a small voice replies, _'No, _you _decided'_, but the elder doesn't really feel like starting an argument, so she just sighs and says, "Look, it's not that big of a deal. It's just…I want to know what it is that we have here."

Sara lets out a huff and flops back onto the ugly floral-printed couch in their hotel room, throwing an arm over her face. "Fuck, Tegan, what do you want me to tell you?" She sounds annoyed now, pestered. She brings her arm back down and stars steadily at Tegan. "I'm with Emy. You know I'm with Emy. I don't want to leave her."

"For me," Tegan clarifies from where she's leaning against the wall. "You don't want to leave her for me."

It's starting to unravel, this thing of theirs; it has been for weeks. Because Tegan can't hold back her emotions for any longer, and Sara can't seem to face what she's done.

And the younger twin looks angry now, and Tegan knows it's because her little dream world is coming crashing down around her, because Tegan is forcing reality into the picture, finally.

"You know Tegan," Sara suddenly speaks up with a sneer. She stands, striding towards her sister. "I didn't hear you complaining last night when you were kissing me." She's getting closer now. "Touching me," bringing her lips up to Tegan's ear, "Fucking me," she finishes in a whisper before pulling back.

"I'm not saying I never enjoyed it," Tegan replies quietly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "But this is wrong, and you know it. It's not fair to Emy."

Hearing her girlfriend's name seems to strike a chord with Sara, and she steps back, shoving Tegan like she's the one at fault.

"Shut up," states Sara, mad for sure now, shaking from head to toe. "You're the one that started it. You kissed me first."

She's out the door in seconds, leaving Tegan standing there alone, staring at a cigarette burn in the carpet.

It's a few minutes before a reply slips from her lips in a whisper, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"You kissed back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: This chapter will be more Sara-centric than Tegan-centric like the rest of the fic has been. Just fyi.**

Sara wasn't sure how she'd imagined all of this working, but she's pretty sure it wasn't like this. It wasn't supposed to be her storming away from Tegan to go cry in a broom closet (How the hell did those always seem to turn up, anyway?). In stories, it always seemed to work out, fucking someone just for the hell of it.

She wasn't even sure how this all had started. She just knew that she was lonely, that she needed someone, and that Tegan was in the next room and she loved her enough to give her what she wanted.

Well fuck.

She was a bitch.

A world-class, grade-A bitch who was most definitely going to hell for using her own sister like that. Not to mention doing it behind her wonderful, way-to-nice girlfriend's back.

Yup.

She, Sara Kirsten Quin, was a bitch. And possibly a whore.

A whore who might just be in love with her own sister.

She banged her head against the wall.

'_Shit.'_

**---**

Right before the show that night, Sara pulls Tegan aside. She has absolutely no idea what she is going to say, or how she can make any of this right.

"Look," she begins, as soon as she is sure they are safely tucked into a dark corner (Once again, how did those always turn up when you needed them?), "You probably hate me by now, because I'm a bitch and a whore, but I think I might be in love with you. And I'm really really sorry. And you can go back to cursing my name now."

The younger hurries off before her older sister could reply and tell her go die in a hole.

They're just getting ready for their second-to-last song, 'Soil Soil', when Tegan speaks into her mic, "Guys, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone who's been there all my life for me, through thick and thin," a quick glance at Sara while the crowd 'awwed', making the younger's eyes go wide, "and who I love more than anything in the world, even if she can't see that."

Sara has to work to remember her part, and even then she's pretty sure she made about five or six mistakes throughout the song, not that the crowd even notices.

Her sister loves her too.

The problem is, Emy loves her as well. And up until now, Sara has been pretty sure she loves Emy.

She has to choose.

**---**

They don't talk much, her and Tegan, back in the dressing room. The spell of performing on a stage is gone now; the ethereal high that descended on them while they sang to thousands of people is fading. They love each, other, yes, but Sara still has Emy.

The two of them meet a couple hours later, outside the hotel.

"What are you going to do?" asks Tegan, not forcefully, not shyly, just… putting it out there. And Sara knows she needs to.

"I know… that I have to do something," she replies, stammering a bit. "I love you and Emy both," she sees Tegan's face fall a bit, "but right now," she continues, "I think I want to be with you more."

"Are you sure?" Tegan whispers, her eyes shining with unshed tears, because Tegan can't take having her heart ripped out again, Sara knows that.

"Yes," replies Sara, because right now, at this moment, she is sure, so very sure, that she only wants Tegan, and no one else, forever.

Tegan smiles, the first real smile Sara has seen on her face in months.

**A/N: And the happy ending is coming… or is it? DUN DUN DUN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Yeah, so I'm officially the worst person ever for not updating this for like a frickin eternity. I could come up with an ass-ton of excuses, but you'd probably rather have a chapter, so I'll just say sorry x like a billion. Here goes…**

It's been a week. A week since Sara's confession, a week since she and Tegan agreed to be together with no one else in the picture. Tegan has been on cloud nine for a whole week, and she can't remember the last time she felt this happy for so long.

Sara, however, is slightly more subdued. Emy is flying in tonight, which means that Sara has to tell her everything, and of course Sara has no idea what she is going to say, because what, is she supposed to prepare fucking queue cards for this kind of thing? So the elder of the twins settles for pulling on a pair of nice jeans and a random T-shirt, hoping to whatever's up in the sky that this won't all go to hell.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" asks Tegan for about the umpteenth time while Sara paces back and forth in their room, looking torn between tearing her hair out and crying in a corner.

"No. I mean, yeah, I'm sure. It's just… I have to do this myself." Sara can't really fully explain what she means, but the younger of the two does know that if she has Tegan there she'll end up retreating and letting her sister explain everything, and Sara knows she needs to tell Emy herself.

Somehow, Tegan (beautiful, wonderful Tegan, Sara thinks) understands, because she nods and stands, simply remarking, "She should be down in the lobby by now."

---

The elevator ride down is quiet, but not oppressively so. The sisters stand next to each other, but not too close; their hands are just barely touching. Each is immersed in her own thoughts.

Sara is thinking about their song 'Knife Going In', and that one line. _'Emy should I stop?' _She knows this is going to hurt. She loves Tegan, god she does, but she and Emy have been together for a long time, and this is going to hurt.

Tegan is divided: she feels overjoyed that finally, finally, Sara will be hers, but next that is a feeling of guilt for tearing Sara away from Emy like this, even though she knows that it is the only way this thing they have can work.

The elevator comes to a halt, and Tegan gives Sara's hand a quick squeeze just as the doors slide open. The older immediately heads over to the rest of the band, herding them over to the bar, saying 'Geez guys c'mon they haven't seen each in like a month let's give them some time alone' and other nonsense of that sort.

Sara walks over to Emy, taking calm, even strides and trying to get her breathing to match up with them before she has some kind of panic attack. Her girlfriend smiles at her, but all Sara can manage is a weak grimace. It's like someone has wiped a rag over Emy's face, because in an instant the other woman's smile has turned to a frown.

"Babe, what's wrong?" (Tegan never uses pet names with Sara, always her name; it's refreshing)

Sara goes through a few moments of gulping and shifting her feet and gulping again before finally managing a soft, stammered

"W-we need to talk."

---

Sara doesn't say a word for the next few minutes; she just lets Emy tow her outside (even though it's freezing, shit) and around the corner of the building to a small alley. She watches numbly as her girlfriend pulls away, simply thinking, _'That'll be our last time holding hands.'_

"Well?" asks Emy in harsh tone, when it's clear that Sara isn't going to speak. Sara jumps, frightened, and Emy forces her expression to soften. "You said we needed to talk. I figured you would start."

"S-sorry," stammers Sara, shivering in the cold. She draws herself, takes a deep breath, and states, "We need to break up." And Emy is already nodding and opening her mouth to speak, a sad smile on her face, before Sara can even explain. "No, no, it's not you, it's me," Sara says in a rush. "It's… I…"

"Let me guess," begins Emy, with that same sad, kind smile that's about to make Sara's heart break, "you and Tegan?" The taller of the two chuckles slightly at Sara's wide-eyed expression. "I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking, and I've seen the way you look at her when you think _I'm_ not looking." Emy's tone isn't accusatory, far from it; if anything, she sounds like a student answering a question in class.

Sara feels her heart ripping in two, because really, Emy should be enraged, yelling, _screaming_ at Sara, calling her a bitch and a whore and every other foul thing she can think of. And yet the other woman is just _standing_ there, with that sad little smile, looking completely resigned.

"I'm sorry," Sara finally says, stepping closer to Emy, who makes no move to step away. "I'm so so so so sorry." She's close to tears now, which is strange, because shouldn't Emy be the one crying while Sara remains calm?

"Shh," says Emy soothingly, wrapping her arms around Sara in a comforting gesture. "It's alright, it's alright," she repeats over and over again to herself just as much to Sara. She leans down and pecks Sara lightly on lips, a farewell gesture, or just Emy getting her last digs in; the woman isn't really sure.

Emy pulls back just in time to see Tegan standing at the opening of the alley, and realizes in a flash how intimate she and Sara must have looked, even if it really wasn't the case.

Sara sees Emy's wide-eyed expression, and turns to see Tegan standing there, looking like she's been hit by a truck, before the younger twin turns and runs.

"Tegan, Tegan!" yells Sara, chasing after her sister without a second thought, ignoring Emy's cries to 'wait and at least grab a jacket, it's freezing!'. She can hear feet pounding after her, but it doesn't matter, because the only thing on her mind now is Tegan.

_Tegan!_

**Not what you were expecting, eh? So what happens now? Will Sara catch Tegan? Will they be together? Will my friend punch me tomorrow for posting such a cliffhanger? Find out in the next chapter, which will be up by Sunday, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: This is it folks… the official last chapter of Used! There will be an epilogue, but this is pretty much the end of the story. Thank you so much to all the reviewers who encouraged me to finish this, even if it could be a lot better. You guys rock!**

**Ah, one last thing- this chapter is dedicated to the reviewer who called his/herself 'Anti-Quincest', a person, who (unfortunately) seems to dislike both free speech and cute quincest. That person truly inspired me to write more quincest, if only to piss him/her off. xD**

She can see her breath coming out in clouds, can feel the sting in throat from breathing heavily in such cold air and the goosebumps rising on her arms, and can all but here her heart breaking into a million tiny ice-shard pieces. And all Tegan can _think_ about is that song from their most recent album, 'Like O, Like H in Her Gut', and how it pretty much is how she is feeling right now, like that word has just come up and hit her as hard as it can, right in the fucking solar plexus or something.

Either that or she has been hit by a truck. It's one of the two.

She has to slow down now, because her lungs are practically screaming at her, and she has a stitch in her side that hurts like a _bitch_. So the slapping sound of her feet against the concrete sidewalk gradually slows to all but a dull thump until Tegan is just walking.

_'I was walking with a ghost_,' she sings in her head. She wants to cry, she really does. It figures that as soon as she let herself be happy, as soon as she thought she had a chance at a decent love life, life or whatever the hell was up there in sky would strike her down. _'I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with your own twin sister_,' she muses mirthlessly.

Tegan finally comes to a stop at a small park, much like the one that Sara and she used to play in as kids. She sighs, takes a seat on a beat-up swing, and tries to resign herself to being alone for the rest of her life.

---

Sara is running like a woman possessed, and even though she's breathing like a fat kid with asthma and her side is killing her, she refuses to stop, because somewhere out there is Tegan, all alone, and Sara will be damned if she'll let her sister stay that way. She is vaguely aware of Emy running just behind her, but decides not to think anything of it for the moment.

The younger twin stops briefly to ask a man walking down the street if he's seen a girl who looks 'pretty much just like me'. He nods and points to a park just down the block before flashing a shifty grin at Sara and asking her if she wants to… Oh wait, he's stopped, probably because Emy has just said something rather intimidating… Sara doesn't catch it, because she's already sprinting towards the playground.

She gets to the entrance and sees Tegan a ways away on a swing, looking like a kicked dog. Sara gets an ache in her heart that tastes like pure sorrow, and in that moment she hates herself for all she's ever done to her sister, down to every last toy-stealing and hair-pulling moment.

She starts forward only to find herself restrained by Emy's hand on her shoulder. "Wait," says the taller woman. "Let me talk to her first. I'll probably explain a little more coherently than you." She doesn't say it like an insult, just as a fact, and a very true one at that, so Sara accepts her help gratefully, but watches nervously nonetheless as Emy jogs over to Tegan.

---

"It wasn't what you thought."

Tegan is startled out of her reverie by, well, _Emy_ of all people. She feels shocked for a second, then angry, and settles on that particular feeling because it makes her feel a little less shitty.

"Oh," she counters, staring up at the taller woman from her swing, not even bothering to get up, because she just really doesn't feel like it. "So I didn't see you and Sara kissing? Gee, I must be hallucinating. Guess I better see a doctor…"

Emy can't help but wince a little at the bitter sarcasm in Tegan's voice, but she quickly gets a hold of herself. "I was telling her _goodbye_, dumbshit."

"Good…bye?" The look on Tegan's face is so similar to a deer in the headlights that Emy would laugh, if this wasn't such a serious moment.

"Yes, good-bye. It's not everyday your girlfriend of a year or so dumps you for her twin sister out of the blue," states Emy with a weak laugh that doesn't fool anyone. "Rest assured; I get it. I hope you two will be happy."

"Emy, look, I-"

"Stop Tegan," orders Emy firmly. "There's really only one thing I want to do…" She slowly raises her right hand…

---

**SMACK!**

Sara's head snaps up in time to see her sister's whip sideways with the force of Emy's slap.

"What the hell!" exclaims Sara, running over to the two women. "Emy, what the hell do you think you're…"

She trails off when she realizes that both Emy and Tegan are smiling.

"I guess I deserved that one, huh?" remarks Tegan, standing and brushing the dirt off her bum, a red mark already appearing on her cheek.

"Damn right you did," agrees Emy good-naturedly, holding her wrist in one hand and rotating it slowly. "Anyway, I'll see you two around. Gimme a call when you need some new art." She begins to walk away briskly, hands stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie.

"Emy…" says Sara, at a loss for words.

The taller woman sticks an arm up and waves. "Take care now!" she calls, not turning around.

"Sara." The younger twin jumps at the harsh tone of her sister's remark. She looks over at Tegan and realizes that her sister is smirking. "Idiot," says Tegan fondly, ruffling Sara's hair. "What the hell were you thinking, coming out here without a jacket?"

Sara grins back, and realizes that she's _freezing_. "I could ask you the same thing, stupid," she notes, teeth chattering. "Look at you, you're fucking shivering."

"Shut up," counters Tegan, sticking her tongue out at Sara, making the younger sister laugh.

"Hey," begins Sara, pressing her forehead against Tegan's. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you."

Tegan smiles, just slightly, because what she's feeling now is beyond happiness, beyond anything she can describe.

"Yeah, I know."

"Tegan!" scolds Sara, stomping her foot in a mock gesture of anger, making it Tegan's turn to laugh.

"Kidding," the elder says quickly, capturing Sara's lips in a quick kiss. She pulls back and smiles again.

"I love you too."

**The End**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who read or reviewed this story. You've all been a great audience.**

**Epilogue will be up around Tuesday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

It's snowing in Vancouver: large, white flakes that swirl through the air before landing gracefully on the ground. It's getting close to Christmas, and the streets and sidewalks are packed with last-minute shoppers. In the midst of the hustle and bustle, two young women with short brown hair move slowly through the crowds, gloved fingers laced through each other's and with identical smiles on their faces.

"Ooh, look at that!" exclaims Tegan suddenly, bringing the pair to a stop in front of a music store. Her eyes were locked on a cherry red electric guitar.

"Tegan, we're shopping for each other, not ourselves," Sara reminds her sister, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I am not buying you," she leans in to look at the price tag, "a guitar that costs over two thousand dollars."

Tegan pouts playfully, but allows Sara to drag her away from the store in search of more… thrifty choices. The younger of the two smiles and links their arms together as they walk down the sidewalk.

"You know," begins Sara thoughtfully, "there are all these bands that have done covers of Christmas songs. Why don't we do any?" At this point Tegan snorts. "Seriously," Sara persists, barely containing her own laughter. "We could do Jingle Bells… or Frosty the Snowman!"

The twins burst out in laughter, earning themselves weird looks from the surrounding crowd, not that they notice. Sara looks over at her sister's laughing face and smiles.

She couldn't be happier.


End file.
